Forever Young
by charmingismyimagination
Summary: A moving tale that follows Esme throughout her life from the very first time she met Carlisle to the very moment she watches Bella and Edward's wedding. Maybe even further.
1. Chapter 1 1908 Carlisle

**I don't own Twilight so yeah. I got distracted once more from writing As the Red Sun Rises (A Doctor Who fic) when I unearthed this from my desk today and thought I'd put it up. I actually wrote the first 4 chapters almost 2 years ago, so please by all means enjoy. **

** 1908 Carlisle**

Esme's POV

Even at the age of 16 I loved to climb the massive oak tree behind the farmhouse. With it's tangled roots and bending boughs reaching up to grasp the sky. It was that time of day when I got a precious hour to myself, free from people and chores. I sat in a crook of the tree with my back rested against the tree trunk. I was probably 10 or 15 feet above the grassy ground below.

I hummed aloud to myself as I sketched the fiery pink and copper sunset. It looked almost as if the sky was bleeding.

I was born in Columbus, Ohio in 1892 and lived on the farm ever since. My Mother and Father kept to themselves mostly, so it was often lonely. My parents also fight sometimes, but they love each other. Afterall all that really matters is in fact love.

I set my pencil on my lap atop my drawing and let my headrest against the tree trunk. I shut my eyes and listened to the breeze stir the leaves about me in a gentle song. Before I could stop myself I fell into a dream filled sleep.

In my dream a handsome golden haired man rode up to me on a pristine white horse. He reigned the horse in beside me and extended his hand to me. I took his hand without a second thought and he pulled me up behind him on his fine stallion. "And what might your name be fair maiden?" The golden haired man asked.

"Esme, my name is Esme." I responded with a warm smile.

He opened his perfect lips to say my name.

"Esme!" My fathers voice yelled, jolting me awake.

My drawings pitched sideways and hit the ground. I quickly followed. I let out a startled cry as I felt the gut wrenching pain in my leg.

"Esme!?" My father called from somewhere close.

My head throbbed as I looked down at leg. It was at an odd angle... the wrong angle. I let out another shuttering cry.

I saw my father run up. He looked at my leg in dismay and yelled. "Esme what did I tell you about climbing in that tree!"

"I'm sorry." I cried. In truth he never said anything about the tree.

He angrily picked me up off of the ground and walked towards the house. I clenched my teeth in pain.

As he passed the open front door he yelled. "Make sure dinner is ready when I get home. I have to take Esme to the doctor she broke her leg."

As my leg was being put into a cast I found myself staring at the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

His cool fingers lightly put the cast over my leg and it seemed as if his fingers were dancing as be applied the bandaging. His golden hair glowed under a single light bulb.

Some part of me remembered my dream, but instead of a white horse this man wore a white doctors coat.

He finished applying the cast with a quick flick of his wrist. he straightened up I noticed his name tag read Dr. Cullen. He finally spoke. "Alright I'm just going to check your eyes for damage from the fall."

Dr. Cullen took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up into the light, then looked into my eyes. My heart fluttered as his golden eyes looked intently into my green ones. It felt as if he could see right through me. I forgot about the pain in my leg and starred right back at him.

After a moment or two Dr. Cullen let go of my chin and backed up a few paces and wrote something on a clipboard.

Suddenly I felt brave. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Carlisle." He said without even looking up.

"Oh." I was silent for a few moments. "Are you married?"

His eyes suddenly flickered up to my face.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

A slight smile graced his lips. "No, I'm not married."

Right then I decided that I wanted to marry someone like Carlisle.

Sadly I realized he as too old for me.


	2. Chapter 2 1915 Charles

**Hey! Thanks a ton to watergirl012, Ellie K. ullen and Just4Me for your positive and motivation reviews. (: **

**Anyhow please enjoy.**

** 1915 Charles**

Seven years later I still had dreams about a man with golden hair. Not the man with the white horse, but the man with the white doctors coat.

I am 23 and still unmarried. I have had plenty of suitors of course, but none of them were quite right. Perhaps it was because none of them could measure up to Carlisle. The doctor who fixed my broken leg seven years ago. Oddly enough he moved away from Columbus the day after he put my cast on.

My parents have been trying to pressure me into marrying a man named Charles Evenson for the past few days. I have yet to meet him, but perhaps I should do that before I became alone for life.

I showered and dressed nicely for the trip to Charles. As I headed downstairs my father eyed me and grumbled. "About time."

Minutes later I was out the door and walking towards the Evenson house.

Once I arrived I immediately noticed that the house was much finer than that of my parents. The yard was full of fancy shrubbery and small pockets of bright yellow and pink flowers. The house was brick and elegant.

I lightly rapped on the large wooden door examining the stained glass fixed into the door.

A shock of fair hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Mr. Evenson." I curtsied.

"Esme." Charles exclaimed in a warm tone.

I blinked at him. "You know my name?"

"Of course who wouldn't."

I thought of many people, but said nothing and simply smiled. It was a complement afterall.

"What can I do for you?" Charles asked.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything. I just came for a visit."

"Oh not at all, please come in." He said, stepping aside to let me into his home. He firmly placed his hand on my back as he guided me into the living room. Charles led me to a plush red couch and walked away to what I assumed was the kitchen. "I'll be just a minute."

I nodded and seated myself among the velvet pillows. A few moments later Charles returned with a tray. On it was a tea pot, tea cups and two thin slices of strawberry cake on platters. He set the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to me. He placed the cake, a fork and a tea cup in front of me. After he poured the tea Charles inclined inclined his head towards me. "Sugar?"

"Please." I said flushing.

Charles poured a teaspoon of sugar in my tea and mixed it with a small silver spoon. "I'm curious as to how you are not married yet."

"Well." I said faintly blushing. "I had not found the right man."

"Had?" He said looking thoughtful. "Does that mean you accept my proposal?"

"Perhaps but I should like to get to know you better."

"It's settled then. We shall become more acquainted." Charles announced happily.

For the first time I found myself not thinking about Carlisle Cullen, but Charles Evenson. For the past few months Charles had come to my house to visit and I to his. I decided it was time to accept his proposal.

I dressed my best and went downstairs to await Charles arrival. It didn't take long. As soon as I let him in and we got situated I announced. "Charles, I accept your proposal."

He smiled and hugged me. "At last!"

During our engagement Charles was everything I could have asked for and we had our wedding in the spring of 1916.

**For those of you who may be plotting my demise over Charles : He won't last long. (:**


	3. Chapter 3 1917 Help

**Yay second chapter in one night. I currently have 4 more chapters down on paper I just have to find the time to type it out and upload. Enjoy. (:**

** 1917 Help**

I had been with Charles for nearly a year now. I dread every minute of it. Next week is the anniversary. That morning 11 moths ago it had started. Charles would savagely beat and abuse me for little things such as not having dinner ready on time or the spotless floor not being clean enough. Sometimes he would hit me for no reason at all claiming that it was to keep me in check.

A month ago things got much worse when he returned from the army. He had left for two months and those were the best two months of my life. But when he go home he would force me down on the bed at night and do what ever he wanted. I felt so vile and used... unclean even.

I had begged my parents to help me, but they just told me that Charles was a good man and that I needed to learn how to be a kept woman.

I heard the door slam and Charles yell my name.

"Dinners almost ready." I said as I pulled the roast out of the oven. I carefully made his plate and set it on the table as soon as he entered the room.

He scarfed his dinner down and grabbed my arm and began to drag me up the stairs. He was hurting my arm and I knew what was going to happen and I tried pulling away. This just angered him and he brought his hand down across my face harshly.

A sob broke through my throat as he pulled me forcefully up the stairs and into our room. He thew me down onto the bed aggressively and screamed at me as he tore my clothes from my body.

Two weeks later I had officially been with Charles for a year and a week. Only yesterday I learned that I was pregnant by throwing up repeatedly and realizing that I was late.

I waited until Charles left for work to grab all of the money I could find and buy a train ticket to my second cousin's house. Which thankfully was very far away from Charles.

I prayed that Charles wouldn't find me or the baby.

I know I did the right thing by running away to protect the life growing inside of me. Hopefully It would be nothing like him but like me.

Once I had arrived at my cousins she took in my abused form and welcomed me with open arms.

I then worked in that town as a teacher for small children until I could not stand anymore and readied myself for the baby.


	4. Chapter 4 1918 Newborn

**Hello again. Once more another chapter in the same night. I know the last chapter was short but I couldn't bare to write it any longer... Its a bit touche to write in fact and sad. Anyways please enjoy.**

** 1918 Newborn**

I stared into the eyes of my newborn baby. He was possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had a soft wisp of caramel-colored hair and green eyes that reflected my own. He was perfect and looked nothing like Charles. I named him Noah, which was also my second cousin's middle name.

I took him home and introduced him to my cousin. We took turns holding him and cooing to him. We never left Noah alone. Not for even a second.

After a few hours we knew immediately that something was wrong. His breathing grew ragged and made a raddling sound. We rushed little Noah to the hospital and the doctor informed me that he had a lung disorder. It broke my heat to hear that my newborn baby could die.

It killed me three days later to find him unmoving in his crib.

I sat there for hours holding his dead body close to mine.

A few hours had passed when my cousin came home from work. She took Noah's body from me and left the room.

I never saw my prefect baby boy again.

Later that night I walked to the cliffs and stood at the edge and remembered everything. All of my terrible choices and most of all the cruelty of my precious boy's death. Tears streamed helplessly down my face.

My eyes fluttered and whispered. "Noah."

I stepped right off the cliff and ironically thought of the oak tree behind my parents house. Ten years later I was falling to my death by my own will.

I shut my eyes as the ground sped up. With a sickening crunch I hit ground. Pain was everywhere. Some part of me wondered if I broken every bone in my body.

As everything started to fade away I heard a distant voice of a small boy yell. "Momma there is a lady down there!"

Once again I thought of Noah.

Carlisle's POV

I was making my way down the clean white halls towards the main office when I caught and old but familiar sent. I followed the smell and paused when I saw two men step out of the morgue.

The taller man spoke as they walked past me. "A boy told me that he saw her jump right off of the cliff."

The shorter one shook his head. "Why would she kill her self? What a waste she was such a beautiful woman."

I waited for them to walk around the corner before entering the morgue. I detected a faint pulse and followed the subtle sound.

And then I saw her.

Her body was broken. Her caramel hair was in tangles and she looked as if she had recently cried.

"Esme." I whispered her name as I moved a tangled lock of her hair away from her throat. "I'm sorry." I whispered while leaning over her broken body. I lowered my face to her neck and sank my fangs into her delicate skin.

She tasted wonderful, but I had to control myself. After a moment or two I plled away and wiped my mouth clean. I cradled her body closeto mine and took her to mine and Edwards home.

Edward was waiting for me when I arrived at the house. He was even holding the door open.

I carried Esme to my room and gently laid her down on my bed. I withdrew from the room and quietly closed the door.

I sat in the recliner by the fire. Edward looked at me fora moment before saying. "I wonder why she jumped."

"That's something we won't know until she wakes up." I replied coolly.

I was well into one of my books when the screams first started.

Every part of me wished I was laying in that bed screaming instead of her.

Edward commented. "It will be hard for you with another newborn around. We will have to move again and away from humans."

I nodded tiredly in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 1918 Desire

**Hey. I'm honestly not entirely sure how many of you like this, but for the some of you that do i'll keep posting. **

** 1918 Desire**

Carlisle's POV

Screaming. Screaming. Screaming.

All I could hear were Esme's tortured screams pulling at my mind, threatening me that I had acted selfishly in biting her.

Yet another part of me reasoned that it was right. It felt so right.

Something about her drew me forward, close in a way I had never in all of my long years experienced. It wasn't her smell entirley, that I was sure of. Human blood was never aluring enough for me to desire feasting on innocent people. Perhaps it was her gentel caring nature or maybe it was her strong spirit that attracted me, but maybe it was pity.

Whatever it was that compelled me to bite her was strong enough for me to care about her, worry about her.

Disire to be around her wove through my mind constantly reminding me of the first time I had met her. She had seemed to alive and caring. speaking in a soft voice singing with curiosity. She had asked if I was married. Although I had denied it as was so her question had stuck with me. Reminding me of a life I could never live as she watched me in an almost loving manner. It was no wonder she had obtained suitors at a young age.

That very night I had packed my bags and left Ohio to keep myself away from her and her dangerous pull. Edward had chastised me for not even trying to return to Ohio for a bit longer. He liked the idea of Ohio and the prospect of another person around the house must have seemed wonderful.

To be lonesome can kill.

Kill...why would she want to kill herself. She was so happy so carefree so...wonderful. Who pushed her over to the brink of destruction? What hurt her so badly. _Who_ hurt her so badly?

She had wanted to die and I had played God and taken that from her. It was unspeakable.

I pictued her beautiful broken form, tangled hair and blood wracked body. Yet, I imagined what had happened to her inside was far worse.

Another scream tugged ferosiously at me and guilt settled in my stomach.

"I should have never left." The words left me in a soundless snarl.

Why did she want to die?

Will she hate me?

What if I did the wrong thing by turning her into...

a

monster

like

me?

What have I done?

I covered my face with my hand while guilt ripped me apart and the screames begain to subside.

What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6 1918 Perplexed

**Thanks Rockerchick098 for your reviews and your cat picture is cute. Anywho this chapter should be more lighthearted than the last. Oh and I know in the vampire world of Stephenie Meyer vampires can't cry but in my writing they will. I think tears are a very important way to convey feelings. Please don't hate me. Enjoy.**

** 1918 Perplexed**

The pain had finally faded, but I was afraid to open my eyes.

What would I see?

Noah perhaps. I smiled. I would love to see my baby angel.

I moved my hand and touched... a pillow?

This was wrong. I should be dead at the bottom of a cliff not in a bed next to a very lovely and alluring smell.

Suddenly something touched my arm and my eyes snapped open and I shuffled off of the side of the bed onto the floor. I sat up faster than I though possible. I was suppose to be dead or seriously injured.

I heard the rustle of clothing and looked up to see Carlisle holding up his hands.

I flinched and remembered the many times Charles had hit me.

He put his hands down and stepped closer. A hissing noise escaped my throat. Shocked at the sound I stopped.

I paused and realized that I had just hissed at Carlisle. Carlisle!

Carlisle finally spoke. "I'll leave you alone for now."

He quietly left the room.

Was I in heaven? No that couldn't be. If it was heaven I'd have my baby with me. I let out a dry sob and felt a terrible burning sensation in my chest.

Was I in hell? Absolutely not because Carlisle was here. He was to perfect and wonderful to be in hell.

Where am I?

I sat on the bed contemplating everything. Carlisle. My baby. The burning. My miracle cure. Carlisle again.

Perhaps a glass of water would douse the pain in my chest,

I cautiously opened the bedroom door and peered out and noticed Carlisle watching me intently. Startled I slammed the door. What was wrong with me? Why was I so jumpy and did I feel butterflies in my stomach just now?

A boyish laugh resonated like music through the wall from the next room over. I looked over shocked and confused as if the wall itself had been laughing. At this point I could have believed that.

Maybe I wasn't so thirsty after all.

I sat down on the bed to think.

I should be dead... with my Noah. The fall should have killed me. I wanted it to kill me unlike 10 years ago. Even though I survived I should be a bloody rag doll, but I couldn't even find a single scrape on my body. Life was to crule. First Charles, then my poor baby. Why did he have to die when i couldn't? I wanted so desperately to be with him again.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. I reached up to brush them away and my hand came back bloody.

I looked at my hand horrified.

What was wrong with me?

Voices murmured outside the room. About me. About Noah.

I heard footsteps advance towards the bedroom and stop right outside the door. It swung forward lightly and Carlisle slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

He hadn't aged a day. He was as youthful and beautiful as I remembered.

"Esme." He said my name in a distraught tone.

I looked at Carlisle sadly. Why was he upset? I didn't want him to be sad. I didn't like it.

I tried to smile, but the muscles in my moth seemed to not be working.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Carlisle murmured siting down next to me on the soft bed.

I looked at him confused. Why did he have to be sorry about?

"I made you into this." Carlisle said in a cool calm voice while wiping a scarlet tear from my face with him thumb. "I made you into a vampire."

I sucked in a breath of surprise and instantly regretted it. My aching throat was ablaze. "It hurts so much." I whispered as tears glided down my cheeks.

"I know." He said putting and arm around me and I curled into him. I was simply to heartbroken to rejoice. I pressed my bloody face into his crisp clean white shirt and sobbed. Carlisle did not seem to mind one bit and rubbed my back reassuringly. "Edward's getting you something to eat. We will move to somewhere safe in a few days and teach you how to hunt."

"Hunt?' I whispered into his chest. The word came out muffled and I doubted that he understood me at all.

"Yes, animals only. We _never_ hunt humans. Things will be a lot different than they were when you were a human. I hope you understand that."

I only nodded.

Carlisle sat with me for over an hour telling me about the rules and vampires themselves. How they worked. How we were different. Better.

I heard the front door open and the most delicious smell wafted into the house. I sat up intently, curious and quiet.

I craved that smell.

I needed it.

A boy with messy bronze hair opened the door and dropped a dead doe on the floor. I stared at it horrified and fascinated at the same time. That was the smell?

The boy shut the door and his footsteps faded away.

Carlisle pricked his finger into the animals throat. The sent of blood hit me with the force of a hammer and I dove on to the animal, without thinking I sank my teeth into it's soft neck and drank.

Once the animal was dry I sat up with my back to Carlisle embarrassed. I had just attacked a dead thing on the floor. My manners were awful.

I heard another low musical chuckle from outside of the room. Why was he laughing?

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Better?"

I nodded feeling better.

Much better.

The fire had been doused.

**Wow that was a long chapter. I hope you liked it yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7 1918 Questions and Answers

**I am dreadfuly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been absolutly busy with my advanced placement homework and studies. Anyhow please do enjoy. (: **

**Oh and if I spell Edward's name as Eduard I'm sorry. My friends name is Eduard so I find myself spelling the wrong Edward all of the time. **

**1918 Questions and Answers**

I have been a vampire for several days now and I still end up surprising myself with some new discovery. The worst of my discoveries was the smell of human blood. It was so tantalizingly perfect smelling, becking me forthwith into its scarlet trap. I did not want to enjoy the smell of blood in fact I should be repulsed, but I was not. Thankfully either Edward or Carlisle brought me an animal to drink almost every day. I decided almost immediately that I liked Edward, he was not exactly innocent, but he was insecure and mindful of other peoples feelings. Edward could also read minds although he never used that for his advantage and I was proud of him for it. He was rather mature for "17". If he did something I dis-approved of he would listen to my scoldings. It was silly of me to take after him as if he were my own child. Nothing could replace my little Noah, but I just couldn't help myself. I guess the mothering instincts never left me after I jumped from that cliff.

As for Carlisle I still loved him, but of course I was afraid to tell him. Besides it was improper. It felt so right to like him, but it seemed so wrong seeing as he was the one who cheated me of my death. Lastly I was now technically 3 years older than him in human years. Ironic, 10 years ago I was to young. Now I am too old, but perhaps human age no longer counted for anything when you became a vampire. In vampire years Carlisle is 272 years old while me and Edward were at 0 I guess.

It was close to New Years now and Carlisle seemed a bit worried, so I supposed we were to be moving soon. Somewhere secluded. Carlisle had mentioned something about West Virginia. I had never left Ohio aside from where I was now, but I also was not exactly sure where we were at the moment. I was also ecstatic to leave the house.

I sat with my legs curled up on Carlisle's favorite recliner. He would be getting off work soon and Edward was doing his whatever it was that he does on his free time in his room. Most likely reading. So I was left to my own thoughts.

Time seemed to go so much slower now that I was a vampire. I watched the hands move around and around on the clock. Tick Tick Tick Tock. It was all so slow. Every second felt like a hundred. Every minute felt like an hour.

The front door opened startling me out of my slow reverie of thought. It should not have, but it did. Carlisle glided through the door balancing his medical bag, coat and a dead buck. He gracefully shut the door with his foot, then placed his medical bag and coat on the table. Carlisle laid the buck on the hardwood floor a few feet away from me. His eyes were bright and suggested that he had just fed himself.

I smiled at him and gave a gracious thank you while moving to sit on the floor. I sat and drank the warm blood of the animal in the most lady-like fashion I could. Carlisle took my place in his chair and I could feel his eyes on me as I ate. It was such a relief to feed every time I got the chance. It dulled the pain in my throat and cleared my head.

There was something I wanted to ask Carlisle, but I knew I would not. Not yet at least.

I pushed the drained buck away from me and kept my back to him. Sometimes it was easier to talk to him without looking into his perfect face. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Esme?" He answered in his cool, calm collected voice.

I felt my spirits lift and the sound of my name on his lips. I almost asked him. Almost. But still I was afraid of what his answer might be. "Is it hard? To be a doctor to humans?"

Carlisle paused for a moment before answering. "At first yes. It was very hard, but as time passes I become more and more immune to the sent of human blood."

"Oh." I answered quietly. "I think that is very kind of you to help them." I turned my face up to him and offered a smile to accompany my words.

Edward walked into the living room. "I am going out to hunt."

Carlisle nodded to him. "Be careful."

Edward nodded accordingly and took the animal carcass out with him.

Silence ticked on. Every now and then I would hear Carlisle turn a page of the book he was reading about theories. I could think of nothing to say to break the silence. I suppose that he was use to it. Being a vampire for so long and all. I lay down on my side and watched the fire. It popped and snapped inside it's iron crib, hungrily licking up the dry wood.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Esme." He responded softly.

"When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow night."

I paused. "But that's New Years."

"Precisely." I felt his eyes once more. "No one will notice our departure."

"That makes sense." I laid my hand on the gleaming hardwood floor and listened to the russtling flutter of another pager turning over.

I gazed around the room taking in the details I had not given time to notice before. My eyes rested on a large painting of four men. The first was a man with deep black hair, the second had white-blonde hair and a scowl, the third matched the first, but looked imensley bored and the fouth I noticed with a shock was Carlisle. He looked like a God.

I sat up and examined the painting more carefully. The first three had scarlet eyes like me, which meant they were vampires. Carlisle had explained to me that if I stuck to to the animal diet then my eyes would become golden like his. But if I drank human blood my eyes would stay crimson.

Carlisle noticed my interest in the painting and commented. "That is Aro, Caius and Marcus. Vampires of Italy and leaders of the Volturi."

"What are Volturi?" I asked confused by the name.

"The Volturi are an old vampire family. The closest thing to royalty in the vampire world. They make up the laws."

"Laws?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at Carlisle.

"Vampires need rules jut like humans." His eyes flicked up to meet my own.

I almost looked away, but I wondered. " Was it against the rules to create me?"

"No, vampires can create others so long as they are not made for a destructive purpose."

"Destructive... like war?" Could vampires even have war? Would not the humans notice? It was a horrible thought to even think of much less imagine.

"Yes." Carlisle answered in a grave tone.

Edward came inside and let the door shut behind him. He looked fresh, but filthy. His shirt front was all covered in blood.

"Go wash up." I said to him as he crossed the living room. Edward was allowed to go out and hunt so long as he was responsible. He was only a few months older than me vampirewise and his eyes were a dark liquid orange. I vaguely wondered when I would be able to go out on my own to hunt and no longer be burdensome.

"Yes Esme." Edward responded going into the washroom.

Fleetingly I thought I saw a shadow of a smile pass over Carlisle's lips.

**Once again sorry it took so long.**


End file.
